<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>on the way home by Janusa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966404">on the way home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janusa/pseuds/Janusa'>Janusa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(up to s5), Canon Compliant, Dansen is in the background, F/F, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Still don't know what edit means, Supercorp centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janusa/pseuds/Janusa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is really no reason for Lena to come to Midvale with her. There is also no reason for anyone to question if she does.</p><p>Still, Kara is armed with exactly fifty-two and no, not even a single one of them include Kara not being willing to spend two weeks without seeing her best friend's face. </p><p>Or<br/>The Danvers sisters travel to Midvale for a short vacation and their girlfriends tag along, or for Kara is more like her girl friend.</p><p> <br/>For <b>Supercorptober '20 </b><br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>603</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Travel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So the chapters for this story will be based on the Supercorptober prompts. I don't promise a chapter per day but this should be finished by the end of the month.<br/>By the way, this is canon compliant but at this point Lena and her relationship with Kara and the superfriends has been mostly mended.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>"You're beginning to feel less like a friend and more like home."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-faraway</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There is really no reason for Lena to come to Midvale with her. There is also no reason for anyone to question if she does.</p><p>Still, Kara is armed with exactly fifty-two reasons why Lena should accompany her, some of them are:</p><p>Lena needs a break, she's overworking herself with her new pet project.</p><p>Lena won't eat properly unless Kara forces her to go for lunch (Jess is great but doesn't have super strength).</p><p>Kara doesn't want to be the third wheel to Alex and Kelly's romantic bike.</p><p>Eliza likes Lena and they can both talk about scientific stuff.</p><p>Kara could keep going, she has forty-eight incredibly valid reasons for why Lena should come to Midvale left, remember?</p><p>And no, not even a single one of those reasons include Kara not being willing to spend two weeks without seeing her best friend's face. It's a beautiful face, it could easily be reason number one.</p><p> </p><p>"It's Midvale, not Milan." Kara half jokes when she sees the size of Lena's suitcase.</p><p>"Is it too much? I have no idea how's the Midvale and I don't trust weather broadcast or your sense of temperature."</p><p>Kara considers telling her that her outfits most of the time are too much. Even now, when she's dressing 'casual' Lena looks far too expensive for a small town in which flannel and jeans are kings; just her stud diamond earrings are worth more than a year of Kara's rent.</p><p>But she can see in the fidgeting of Lena's hands that she's genuinely nervous so Kara saves her comment and places her own suitcase next to her friend's in the trunk.</p><p>"My sense of temperature is just fine, and so are you."</p><p>Lena tilts her head and arches an eyebrow, nervousness forgotten in favor of flustering Kara. </p><p>"I meant your clothes." she clarifies.</p><p>"I never suggested otherwise."</p><p>She didn't, explicitly, but Lena finds too much joy in making fun of Kara with her flirty comments. "Whateveeer, are we good to go?"</p><p>"Aren't we waiting Alex and Kelly?"</p><p>"They'll leave tomorrow in the afternoon, Kelly forgot she has a presentation for the steering committee."</p><p>"Then I'll need your mom's address because I was planning on just following Alex."</p><p>"What? Are you driving?"</p><p>Lena looks at her like she just grew another head.</p><p>"It's my car and your driving skills don't exist."</p><p>"Don't be dramatic, I can totally drive."</p><p>"But I'd prefer to get to Midvale with my cervicals in their place."</p><p>Kara sighs and let's herself fall against the hood, hugging it. True, she may not be the most deft person out there when it comes to driving but she appreciates good cars, especially this silver red Martin DB5. Lena told her it was Lex’s present for her sixteenth birthday, and that when she came back from boarding school he got it sent to Metropolis.</p><p>When Lena tells her stories like that, loosened after two or three glasses of wine, Kara too wishes to have met that Lex. The one that was a caring brother to Lena and a loyal friend to Kal.</p><p>Beep beep!</p><p>“Kara, stop being ridiculous and get in the car.” Lena calls her from the driver’s seat.</p><p>“Chill,Miss Bossy.” </p><p>Kara gets in and buckles up, not even feeling ashamed of her huge pout, she knows that Lena thinks is cute. </p><p>“If you’re driving then I’ll be the DJ.” she says, already turning on her bluetooth and clicking on the playlist she had especifically prepared for this ocassion.</p><p>Lena ignites the car and turns up the volume of the music, it’s one of her favorite songs. Damn it, she didn’t think through her musical revenge.</p><p>“Be good and I may let you drive for a while.” Lena says with a wink, Kara can’t keep the blush away from her face.</p><p>Rao, this is going to be a long trip.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank y'all for your kind comments, here's the second chapter<br/>Day 13: Lucky</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kara inviting her to Midvale isn't a surprise. She's the girl that had invited her to game night after no more than a couple of interviews.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What's a surprise is Lena accepting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the fallout of Kara's reveal and Lex's inevitable fall, the process of rebuilding their friendship has been arduous and bumpy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their path reminds her a bit of Wolff's law; the concept that bones are able to adapt. They strengthen under pressure and weaken when barely put to use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point in time, Kara feels like the most solid pillar of her life. She feels closer to Kara in ways she hadn't before, surer of her, of the place and role she has in her life and that's more than what Lena could have hoped for once she realized how much she had fucked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things with the self-proclaimed </span>
  <em>
    <span>superfriends</span>
  </em>
  <span> are okay too and she's on good terms with Alex (who turned out to be the hardest relationship to mend).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, she had forgotten there's still the last milestone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza Danvers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first and last time she saw her was on Thanksgiving, two years ago and back then they didn't have much of an interaction. That was way before kryptonite canyons and betrayals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara swears Eliza likes her but she may just say that to appease her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tightens her hold on the steering wheel and inhales deeply and then exhales like her therapist had told her to do whenever she’s starting to feel overwhelmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The upbeat melody that starts filling the car startles her and Lena can't contain her groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you hear me? I'm talking to you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Kara! Why?" She whines in indignation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara turns up the volume and Lena can't imagine how irritating has to be for her with her heightened audition. Apparently, Kara’s brattiness is her real superpower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? I can hear you over this two thousand nine masterpiece." Kara says, putting her hand behind her ear in the classic gesture to hear better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara knows this is one of the songs she avoids like the plague. Of course, she does and that's why she's playing it. After two hours of NSYNC’s greatest hits, she's finally taking vengeance for not letting her drive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She may love Kara but love has her limits. Crashing her favorite car is one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, it's not that Lena hates Jason Mraz per se, although his cheesy lyrics are not precisely her cup of tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's the call out of this specific song what she doesn't enjoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara's voice sounds particularly lovely when she sings that line, and Lena thinks she might even make the song tolerable.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Midvale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 14: Midvale</p><p>This is getting more feelings than intended.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s dark by the time they park in front of the house, the lights from inside are on and Kara can hear Eliza washing dishes in the kitchen. The smell of lasagna bolognese floods her nostrils and she smiles. It's good to be back.</p><p>She turns to tell something at Lena, but her friend is still inside the car, warily looking through the crystal. There's an almost imperceptible tremor in her hands from where they are firmly clenched on the steering wheel.</p><p>"Hey, you alright?"</p><p>Lena looks at her, not quite meeting her eyes, and bites her lower lip. The motion distracts Kara for a moment, there's a tiny stain of lipstick in her teeth where she bit her lip.</p><p>It's like she can see the engines working in Lena's mind, gauging the situation and if she should tell Kara the truth or just dismiss whatever she's feeling. Kara rests her hand over Lena’s and her grip on the wheel relaxes. </p><p>Bottling things up from Lena’s part and Kara choosing to overlook them was one of the reasons the fight got so out of proportion but they are past that and Kara is never risking losing Lena again. She prefers to have all the awkward conversations about feelings and blunders or even seem a little pushy if that means Lena won’t be able to build her wall back because the truth is that that’s what she needs.</p><p>Lena needs someone who is willing to make her uncomfortable and question her actions; not as an attack but a sign of care.</p><p>She needs someone that can break the impassible façade she wears for the world; of the imperturbable woman that even after assassination attempts from one of the most beloved people in her life, comes out without a single hair out of place and goes back to follow her daily schedule.</p><p>It's not a job for the weak and Kara certainly isn't weak.</p><p>Lena is still silent but she doesn't need to speak, her gaze darts to the house and then back to Kara and she understands.</p><p>"You know Eliza likes you, right?" she starts saying and pulls Lena's hand off of the steering wheel to properly hold it. "She'd adopt you if she could."</p><p>Lena lets out something that's half-sob and half-laugh, and Kara smirks.</p><p>"It's true. She asks about you all the time."</p><p>It’s only natural, to be honest, since Lena is one of Kara's main conversation topics, and Eliza seems to be under the impression that she likes Lena. As in <em>like</em> <em>like</em>, which is ridiculous. They are best friends, and it’s perfectly normal to talk about your friends with your mom, besides it’s not like Kara has that many people in her life, so obviously she talks about Lena (a lot).</p><p>“It’s just… I know how much you love your family and-” she makes a pause and gulps. “You are so important to me, and I- I don’t know even know what I’m saying.”</p><p>Lena ends it with a depreciative smile and looks down at their joined hands.</p><p>“You are important to me too, more than you can imagine.” she says it softly, accompanying her words with a stroke of her thumb over Lena’s. “And you will always be a part of my life, no matter what others may think of you.” </p><p>Lena’s eyes are glassy. <em>You big softie</em>, she thinks with fond and pulls her into a hug, Lena relaxes in her arms and hides her face in Kara’s hair. </p><p>It doesn’t take a genius to realize Lena is touch starved and emotionally constipated enough to not ask for it. Luckily, Kara is tactile enough for both of them.</p><p>She runs her fingers through Lena’s loose hair, and, as always, she’s amazed by how soft it is, the smell of her shampoo surrounds her, and Kara supposes the chamomille aroma has something to do with how relaxed she feels.</p><p>“Thank you.” Lena mutters and if it weren’t for her superpowers, Kara wouldn’t have listened.</p><p>“Hey, you have nothing to thank.” she says in an equal tone of voice and presses her mouth to Lena’s head. “Are you ready or do you need more time?”</p><p>Lena leaves her hiding spot in Kara’s neck and looks at her with her arms still circling Kara’s back. “No, I'm good. Let's go."</p><p>Kara gets their suitcases and walks up to the door with Lena behind. She knocks on the door and then opens it since she knows it won't be locked. </p><p>"We're here and I'm starving!" It's the same thing Kara used to say everyday Alex and her came back from school. </p><p>In a way is almost like time hasn't passed, Kara almost expects to see Jeremiah come out of his workroom to help set the table.</p><p>But time has passed, and in the house there's only Eliza with a Hallmark movie as company while she cooks, and Kara isn't coming home after a day of school but after nine months of not seeing her mom.</p><p>Eliza puts the glass refractory on the counter and takes off the kitchen gloves. Kara goes straight for a hug and even lifts her a little from floor</p><p>“It’s so good to see you.” Eliza says once she puts her back on her feet.</p><p>"Same, I've missed you so much and your cooking."</p><p>"Are you still surviving out of Chinese takeout?"</p><p>Kara puffs. "No? Sometimes Lena makes me go with her to these vegetarian places and I end up eating things like lentil burgers."</p><p>She leans on the counter and Eliza seems to remind Kara isn't here alone. Lena is still awkwardly standing in the entry next to the suitcases, she looks lost and Kara -not for the first time- wonders if maybe this wasn't a good idea.</p><p>Eliza approaches Lena with a familiarity she saves for the family. </p><p>“Hi, dear. Welcome to Midvale.”  </p><p>She doesn't hug Lena, probably because she senses her apprehension, although her voice is warm enough to ease some of the tension of her friend's shoulders.</p><p>"Kara told me you aren't a fan of meat so I made spinach lasagne for you. Are you hungry?"</p><p>Lena's smile is shaky when she answers. "Starving."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for your kudos and comments 💖<br/>They all make me smile</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was supposed to post this yesterday but I was just too tired to do it. <br/>I hope you guys like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lena’s fears turn out to be unfounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That or Eliza just wants her to let her guard down before striking her with scornful glares and snarky comments. Lena shakes her head, she’s being paranoid, not every motherly figure in the world is a trickster fox like Lillian Luthor or Rhea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Unless. </span>
  </em>
  <span>No, she has to stop with the paranoia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you eat cheese? Because I wasn’t sure if you were vegan or vegetarian.” Eliza asks from her seat in front of Lena, pointing at her plate. Eliza’s tone doesn’t sound accusatory but genuinely curious. “Kara told me you really like kale so there’s some in the fridge if you’d prefer a salad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena shakes her head and takes another piece of the lasagne with her fork. “No, it’s truly delicious, Eliza. I just was trying to remember if I had sent some documents to my assistant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her friend, who is seated next to her, rolls her eyes, this time stripped of her glasses. “Stop worrying about work, Jess could handle L-Corp if given the chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, she’s extremely overqualified to be my assistant.” she makes a pause to take a sip of her glass of juice. “I’ve tried to promote her but she says she likes her job too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To be fair, Jess has received so many raises that she probably earns more than you.” Kara says with a laugh but she’s not too far from the truth, the administrative department has had a word or two for Lena about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, she does put up with my visitors. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>should know better than anyone how troublesome they can be.” she teases.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh please, you know Jess doesn’t like me!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena laughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She would like you more if you didn’t break into her office every other day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gasps. “That has happened maybe twice.” Lena deadpans. “Okay, four times tops but on my defense, your balconies are next to each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena arches an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See, I’d expect more from </span>
  <em>
    <span>the girl of steel.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s eyes gleam, ready to retort but is cut by Eliza. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like there’s a story there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena blushes, she forgot for a moment that Eliza was with them and fell into her usual banter with Kara. When she takes a look at her friend, notices a similar crimson on her cheeks. Kara forces a laugh, “It’s actually really funny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The awkwardness passes as the story advances. Eliza pretends to scold Kara and apologizes to Lena for her daughter’s ‘havoc’. It’s the most welcomed she’s felt in a long time so it obviously doesn’t last. It’s around nine when they get up from the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara, why don’t you go to arrange the beds while Lena helps me in the kitchen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment Lena thinks Kara will refuse, she looks unsure, hey eyes drifting from Lena to Eliza. “Sure.” she mutters and goes upstairs with both their suitcases in one arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena doesn’t see much the point of it when Kara can listen to whatever they say from miles away if she wants to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to start with after we are done cleaning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena shrugs and takes a Tupperware to put the lasagne leftover into. “I can multitask.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It won’t take long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena takes a deep breath, waiting for the hit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad to have you back with us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena almost gets whiplash from how fast she turns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eliza laughs under her breath. “It’s good to have you back in the family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena blinks, bewildered. “Sorry but I’m not following you. Asking me to get out of your house would make more sense." she says, leaving the Tupperware aside. "Do you know what happened?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's Eliza's turn to sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do, and I think you could have handled the situation in a better way. Kara and you." Eliza goes to stand next to her. "But I also understand where it came from. You know, when Jeremiah and I were already engaged, I didn't know anything about his involvement with the DEO, I thought he was just a researcher, just like me. Do you know what I did when I found out?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You let him explain himself, had a civil conversation, and tried to understand his reasons for not telling you?" she asks, grabbing a towel to dry the dishes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not at all."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time Eliza's laugh is loud, she shakes her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We lived together at that point so I went to his studio, took the research and prototypes he had been working on for years, and burned it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena's eyes widen and Eliza gives her a funny look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But surely you can't compare that to kryptonite canyons."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"From what I know, you deactivated them and no, burnt paper and a poisonous element aren't the same." she sets her gaze on Lena before continuing. "But that research was the work of his life and I knew it would hurt him to lose it and because I knew it I did it. I was young and passionate and hurt; a dangerous combination, and I thought it was my right to make him feel the same way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That is different, you and Jeremiah shared a life, Kara and I… we are friends."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the eyes of the woman in front of her, the way that the corners of her eyes slightly crinkle that makes her think she knows of her feelings for Kara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, your relationship is different but I dare to say that what you did you didn't do it because you hated Kara." She comes closer to Lena and puts a comforting hand on her arm. "I think that because you care for Kara so much you were deeply hurt. Everybody copes with pain in a different way and for some of us it can be a little destructive."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena presses her lips tight and frowns, she would probably be an emotional mess if she weren't so confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just to confirm, you are not mad at me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eliza takes the glasses they used off the counter, returning to their chore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was for a while but Kara is happier with you in her life and I'm willing to overlook certain things for my daughters' happiness."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A foreign concept to Lena.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will do whatever is in my hands to protect Kara." She says out of the blue, suddenly eager for Eliza to know it and Kara to listen to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know. Now tell how's that you convinced my daughter to eat vegetables, I've been trying for years."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"At first she refused wholeheartedly-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Kara enters the kitchen she finds them honest to God, giggling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you guys having fun without me?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was telling Eliza about the first time you tried kombucha.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara groans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> am the fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smirks at her. “Pretty much.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for your kudos and comments, I'll answer them as soon as I get a chance.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena feels heavy as she goes upstairs, she can’t wait to get out of her jeans after a whole day of her legs caged in them, her boots, although stylish aren’t the most comfortable footwear.</p>
<p>She enters the bedroom with the open door, and as expected Kara is inside.</p>
<p>“Hi.” Kara greets her like she hadn’t seen her just twenty minutes ago.</p>
<p>"Hi." She says back.</p>
<p>The room is luminous under the artificial light, painted in white and baby blue. There’s a big bay window with a front seat and Lena can see that outside is starting to drizzle. There are two single beds divided by a night table and Lena’s suitcase is in one of the corners of the room.</p>
<p>Lena sits on the carpeted floor and presses the code to unlock her suitcase.</p>
<p>"There's any side you would prefer?" Kara asks, undoing her French braid with practiced ease.</p>
<p>"Any is fine, really." She says while she pulls her toiletries and pajamas out. </p>
<p>"So, I'm gonna shower or you wanna go first?" Kara points with her thumb towards the bathroom with her pajamas over her shoulder and Lena just shakes her head. "Okay, so the dresser has a free drawer if you want to use it."</p>
<p>"Sure, thanks."</p>
<p>Kara is leaning awkwardly against the doorframe and she's looking at her like she's got something to say. The staring contest continues for what feels like minutes but in reality, could have been fifteen or so seconds, and at the end is Kara who breaks. "I won't take long." And that's all she says before turning on her heels and closing the bathroom's door behind her.</p>
<p>Forty minutes later they are both showered and are in their pajamas. She takes the bed on the left. Today has taken its toll on her and Lena can feel herself being lulled by the sound of raindrops hitting the glass and the smell of softener coming from the bedspread. However, there's something that has been nagging her since she entered the room. </p>
<p>Kara had mentioned once that she’s able to dampen her hearing if she makes a conscious effort.</p>
<p>“Did you listen?” she asks, turning to lay on her side and face her friend.</p>
<p>"Just the beginning. I listened to your heartbeat, though, just in case."</p>
<p>Lena can’t keep a smile from appearing in her face at Kara’s words. That she was ready to jump to Lena’s aid at the first sign of distress, keep her safe even from her family, true to her word. Always true to her word.</p>
<p>Moonlight is coming in through the window and it’s enough to discern Kara, also laying on her side with honey locks framing her face, her eyes look bluer and deeper.</p>
<p>Lena’s fingers itch with the need to touch and her chest constricts with a pang; the pain is familiar. </p>
<p>All she wants is to run her fingers along best friend’s beautiful face, from her temple to her chin but she can’t do that because she made sure to ruin any chances that they could have had even if Lena didn’t know she wanted them back then. It took a dozen sessions with her therapist and a lot of introspection to understand that one of her drives was heartbreak, pure and romantic heartbreak.</p>
<p>Lena hums and closes her eyes. Pain and warmth fill her heart but she’s been living with them for months now, these emotions don’t send her into a mental breakdown anymore.</p>
<p>"I'm happy to be here." she mutters, her voice barely audible.</p>
<p>"I'm happy too."</p>
<p>They fall silent and Lena is slowly slipping into a profound dream when three things happen simultaneously; a creak, a breeze and a brush on her forehead.</p>
<p>She turns to check on the window but it's closed and Kara is already asleep with her back towards Lena. She doesn't dwell too much on it with drowsiness clinging to her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day is uneventful in its mundanity and the most relaxed she's felt in a long time. The rain is keeping them inside but it doesn't pose an imposition but an opportunity.</p>
<p>Kara has forbidden her to do anything related to work, she even takes away a thesis Eliza had borrowed that could be useful for one of her current projects.</p>
<p>"The thesis will be waiting for you, now go procastinate."</p>
<p>Kara's smile and strong hands leading her by the shoulders to the couch are a pretty strong argument. So Lena spends the afternoon reading a Harlequin novel and drinking hot chocolate instead. Kara and Eliza decide to look for cookie recipes on internet and bake three trays of peanut butter cookies and one of chocolate chips for Kelly.</p>
<p>It's peaceful and Lena surprisingly doesn't get anxious over not being behind her desk, going over financial reports and sales statistics. At seven thirty-five the lights of a car announce Alex and Kelly's arrival and six minutes later they are coming in with their hair slightly damp.</p>
<p>Lena is on the threshold for the welcome, she's the last in line. Kelly gives smiles and gives her a short hug, followed by a "Good to see you."</p>
<p>Behind her, it's Alex.</p>
<p>“Lena.” she acknowledges her with a curt nod of her head and passes her to go to the kitchen.</p>
<p>So… remember when she said she is on good terms with Alex? Well, good may have been a stretch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally some dansen next chapter and maybe a new pov.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pumpkin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here I bring you Alex's POV and some dansen too</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The three most important things in Alex’s life are her family (that includes Kelly now), her job, and her friends, in that order. Well, the second and third may change positions depending on the situation but family will always be her top priority.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex's job consists of protecting people, being an older sister consists of protecting your little siblings. She's a protector and won't let anyone hurt her family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, life isn't black and white, and when you have Kara Danvers as your sister, you have to exercise your forgiving muscles a lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara is the kind of person that is willing to oversee your faults if she deems you able of goodness and redemption, that has left her with open wounds too many times, both; literally and figuratively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things with Lena are… complicated. She doesn't hate her, she had once come even close to considering her part of her family but there's something about their friendship that is too damaged to just patch it up and call it a fix.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their breaking point is called Kara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fallout after Lena discovered Kara was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Supergirl</span>
  </em>
  <span> was an ugly mess, in fact, </span>
  <em>
    <span>chaos</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be the most appropriate word to describe it. Lena went rogue and she was too close to cross the line of not returning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, fast forward thirteen months, Lena is here in Midvale, picking up pumpkins with the same people she swore never to trust again. And Lena and her have talked, given and accepted apologies for the roles they played, but Alex is still not sure. She can't convince herself, and that is in part because she doesn't think she knows Lena anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What kind of game is she playing? What is she trying to achieve?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because Lena is like Alex, that's why they got along so well after the initial weariness. Alex relates to Lena in many ways; they are both the shadowed child, trying to keep up with an outstanding sibling, they go by facts not emotions, those they bottle them up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They can hold a grudge for years and never show it, but it's there, building up and getting ready to explode. It's happened once, it may happen again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theirs is more an alliance than friendship. The tension between Lena and her is obvious even if they are polite around each other. You would have to be dead or delusional to not see it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or maybe just smitten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few feet from Kelly and her Kara is crouching and laughing uncontrollably in front of Lena, who is trying to lift a pumpkin way too heavy for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop being an asshole and help me with this!" Lena complains and shoves Kara's shoulder with her knee, her sister, in an overdramatic gesture lets herself fall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena rolls her eyes and extends her hand to help her get up, Kara takes the offered hand and pulls it, making Lena stumble. The crash isn't painful, Alex's sure Kara would prefer chewing ground kryptonite before causing the most minimal amount of pain to Lena.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now there are two giggling grown-up women in the middle of the pumpkin patch. Alex grimaces, their faces are too close and she can see their lips are moving, she doesn't get to listen to whatever they are saying, though. And she thinks that it may be better that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara and Lena have these dopey smiles on their faces and honestly, it's hard to watch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena's got her sister wrapped around her little finger and the worst part? Kara has no fucking clue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She's convinced that what she feels for Lena is entirely platonic, Alex almost wants to laugh. Kara always looks at Lena like she's ready to get on a knee and propose, no matter what Lena does she thinks it's either 'funny' or 'cute'. It wasn't as bad before their fight, sure, there were this longing looks that Alex interpreted as nothing more than a harmless crush but now that's been intensified a hundred times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it's dangerous! Because her sister can't control herself or even her facial expressions around Lena and there's already a picture of them covering all of National City's tabloids with headlines like </span>
  <em>
    <span>'A Super Falls?</span>
  </em>
  <span>' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the picture, you can see </span>
  <em>
    <span>Supergirl </span>
  </em>
  <span>smiling with all her teeth, holding Lena by the wrist, and Lena's eyes are fixed on her, it was taken after they defeated their weekly threat and Lena helped them creating an inhibitor for the subject's specific abilities.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex can't even call the headlines bullshit. How could she when a picture says a thousand words and this one is screaming them very loudly?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex gets a shove on the shoulder and turns her head to find Kelly next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop it." Kelly mutters and then plants a quick kiss behind her ear. Some of the stiffness she didn't know was holding leaves her body. "Everything is going to be fine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't help it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly hums, she rubs her nose with the sleeve of her pine green knitted sweater and then crosses her arms in front of her chest. "Does that mean I'm not distraction enough?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex feels like rolling her eyes but instead, she turns her body completely so she’s face to face with her fianceé. She runs her hands up and down Kelly's arms to warm her up a little, the day is getting chillier and she gets easily cold.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not a distraction,” she says kissing her on the lips. “you deserve all my attention."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly shakes her head with a smile and a strand of dark hair covers her eye, Alex puts it back in its place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're such a player, Alexandra."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s her time to smile and throw her arms around Kelly’s shoulders. “You have no idea, babe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A day late with the prompt as always, enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kara isn't stupid or oblivious unlike some people may think. She perceives more than anybody could imagine she's just learned that there are some things she can't have a say on even if she wants to; Alex and Lena’s (not) friendship is one of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex has stopped asking her to be careful around Lena but Kara can see that her sister is looking over her shoulder. They are nothing but civil with each other and good partners when they need to be but besides that, there's no further interaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Kara had decided not to step in since there was no reason to but she may have to be doing it soon. Otherwise, she's not sure she'll be able to stand one more Game Night with those two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the reasons Kara enjoys Game Night so much is because she can satisfy her competitiveness in a more or less equal ground with other friends, there's also the teasing and fun bickering but now her stubborn best friend and sister are ruining it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's just Monopoly</span>
  </em>
  <span> some may say but no, it isn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>just Monopoly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. First of all, it's the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jurassic World </span>
  </em>
  <span>edition that Winn gave her in last year's Secret Santa and, second of all, it's Alex and Lena's game, no one can beat them at it. It was such a great show to watch them play and throw snarky comments while they stripped away all the others from their money and properties. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This polite version of them isn’t fun. There’s just awkward silence when Alex falls in the Mosasaurus’ square and unceremoniously counts colorful paper bills to hand them to Lena. More than awkward or tense it’s boring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara can't even enjoy her delicious pumpkin pie, which took her all morning! and this is all their fault. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly and Eliza are trying to smooth things, making jokes and conversation respectively but it isn't really working. Another round passes and Lena falls into Jail and Alex just says </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow that’s what breaks Kara, she stands up abruptly and sends the spoon that was on her leg flying, she hears it clink against the tile on the other side of the living room but she pays it no attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and you, kitchen.” she says, pointing at Lena and Alex with her index fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena leans on the counter and Alex on the fridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you aren’t exactly best buddies right now but could you try a little?” she asks in a sort of whisper-scream, although Kelly and Eliza are not paying them that much attention, they are too absorbed talking about the wedding’s menu and honestly, Kara would prefer to do that as well but duty calls. “You two are being killjoys and no one likes killjoys, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tries to muster some of the authority she has when she uses her suit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So please, figure things or…” Kara pauses for a moment, she hadn’t actually planned a speech so she’s improvising on the go. “Game Night is canceled until further notice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex snorts. “Are you for real?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena advances two steps and reaches to scrub the corner of her mouth with the pad of her thumb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be far more intimidating if you didn’t have pie crumbs on your face, darling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s jarring, Lena’s hands are always cold and still, her touch leaves a warm tingling sensation that floods her. The action doesn’t last more than five seconds but she can see Alex pursing her lips out of the corner of her eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See? This is what I'm talking about!” Kara exclaims with her hands doing big waves in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena turns and her eyes go back and forth between Alex and her. Kara can't exactly pinpoint what’s about Lena that betrays her nervousness, perhaps is the slight furrow of her brow or how she's pulling the already too long sleeve of her sweater down her knuckles but whatever is the reason Kara has the knee-jerk impulse of wrapping her in a blanket and hide her from Alex's mean glares.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn't do it because that would be ridiculous, right but maybe she turns her body a little in Lena’s direction to tell Alex that she's got her back and if anything the narrowing of her sister's eyes means she got the message.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex scratches her forehead and sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I came here to relax and have a nice vacation, this isn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keeping Up With the Kardashians</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kara. There's no need for drama, now I'm gonna grab a slice of pie for Kelly and me before you eat it all-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I made it.” she mutters under her breath but Alex either doesn't listen or pretends she didn't and continues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now tell us what do you need to be at peace, a hug, a sleepover?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena crosses her arms over her chest and arches an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What about you changing the patronizing tone?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll talk to my sister however I want." counters Alex with her hands on her hips and Kara wishes she could look that scary doing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena stands straighter and even though she's wearing leggings and a Midvale High borrowed hoodie she looks ready to take down a full boardroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t while I’m present.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that even mean?” Alex steps closer and Kara’s head is doing a great impression of a ping pong ball.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It meant what it meant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what it meant, that’s why I’m asking? Unlike some other people, I don’t do cryptic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena actually gasps at the comment, it’s low but Kara hears it, her face betrays nothing, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, you just do petty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It looks like the correct time to intervene before this escalates, Kara throws her arms around their necks and pulls them towards her in an enthusiastic hug both women eventually let some of the stiffness in their bodies go and hug her back in a confusing mess of limbs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s the biggest exchange they have had in over a year and it may have not been the nicest but Kara has also learned that sometimes fighting over things is better than avoiding them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can start by doing that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Honestly this a combination of the last three prompts; undress, cold and day because I couldn't decide.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Beauty is such a subjective concept. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s in the eye of the beholder</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that’s what is said but it actually is in people's brains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cultural and societal factors are the ones that form our opinions. Society is the reason even the concept exists. Kara herself is a clash of cultures that diverge and join at different points; on Krypton things like sex or physical beauty were never a priority, on Earth, they are only beaten by money.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You'll see, Kara wouldn't consider herself frivolous or shallow but she does admire pretty things. Pretty as in the thousands of different colored and shaped flowers, in artistically decorated pastries, or the stars in the sky at night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tries not to think of people as </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>ugly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, those are just labels and she’s never liked them. Nevertheless, Kara is well aware that -by all conventional standards- Lena is beautiful and that to her eyes, she’s even more than that. It isn't a thought she likes to entertain, though; it always leaves her feeling odd and with a tingling sensation in her entire body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But what else could she think of when Lena is in front of her, peeling off wet layers of clothing one by one and with the sun’s rays girding her silhouette?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fall in Midvale is a volatile thing, one day the breeze may permeate your bones and the sky may be falling or the sun can be as yellow as the fallen leaves of the almond tree in the backyard, making you think you’re one season behind. Today has been both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena and her had woken up at the rise of dawn to go to the farmer’s market. Alex and Kelly were getting ready to leave for the neighboring town in an in-and-out visit to one of Kelly’s friends from the Army and Eliza had already left to Midvale's College where she teaches Biochemistry. So the four of them shared breakfast and parted their ways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The morning had been sunny if a little chilly, Kara can't essentially feel the changes of temperature as humans do but she's gotten used to dress as if she did for the sake of appearances. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They are lucky enough to at least have finished shopping the things on the list for dinner when it starts raining. It was in question of two minutes that the drizzling had turned into heavy rain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena had let escape an undignified squeak and tried to cover her head with her thin sweater to no avail. They had run to the bus stop since they had decided that morning that a walk would be nice and what a better way to know the town than walking its streets? Kara had suggested then flying them back but Lena had pointed out that it could be suspicious if someone got a glimpse of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Supergirl</span>
  </em>
  <span> carrying Lena Luthor and a couple of ecological bags with groceries.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they crossed the door they were dripping water on the floor and if there was something Eliza protected almost as fiercely as her daughters, that was her mahogany floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena had asked her with clear confusion in her eyes what was she doing when she realized Kara was unbuttoning her jeans and she had explained that maintaining the floor dry was </span>
  <em>
    <span>vital</span>
  </em>
  <span> if she wanted to still be welcomed in the Danvers' home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that's how they had gotten until this point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena's jeans are off and hanging from Kara's arm along with her own clothes, she is in her boyshorts and bra, waiting for Lena to take off her sweater so she can take their clothes to the laundry room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kara, can you help me?" Lena's voice brings her back to the present. "I think a loose thread or something is stuck on the hook of my bra."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara panics for a moment then reacts. Lena murmurs a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>'thanks'</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and closes the gap that divides them in two strides. She gently holds the band of the bra to check, her knuckles brush the skin under the fabric, and Lena shivers, Kara’s hands must be freezing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Amm, I think I'm gonna need to unfasten it if you don't want me to tear it." she says and it isn't awkward at all, no sir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena looks at her over her shoulder with a cocked eyebrow and grin. "It's cashmere, Kara." her friend jokes and some of the tension leaves Kara’s body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's so much skin on display and it's not like she haven't seen each other semi-naked before, they have gone to the beach together -even if Lena never did more than soak her feet at the shore-, she's seen Lena in a swimsuit before, this isn't any different. Except that it is, Kara can't explain how but it is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She unfastens the hook and eye, and carefully unloops the thread off the hook with her thumb and index. There’s a faint red indentation where the band had been and her hands are already millimeters away from Lena’s skin, the slightest flinch and she’ll be touching a heart shaped mole. Interesting, this one she hadn’t seen it, it’s a new addition to the mental map of Lena’s moles she’s been creating in her head. There are times when sleep eludes her that Kara’s mind drifts towards the image of Lena’s neck and shoulders, all the forms they create, the distance between them or their subtly distinct color.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All done.” she says and fastens again Lena’s bra. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara lets her eyes and hands run down Lena's back. There are some stretch marks on Lena's hips, the pads of her fingers skim them, they are lighter and feel a little rougher than the rest of the skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their thighs brush just so and there is the tingling again but there's something else too, something like a knot in her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena turns on her heels and Kara's gaze is still fixed on her hips, on the dark green lace of her panties and its contrast against Lena's soft and milky white stomach. Kara wonders if it's as soft as it looks, if it would be pliable under her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The knot is pulled tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena clears her throat and hands her the sweater, and says nothing. They exchange looks, there, in the middle of the living room and in nothing more than their underwear with Lena's locks sticking to her face and neck, and her chest heaving in a very distracting motion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is why she doesn't like to think of Lena as nothing more than her friend, as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>woman</span>
  </em>
  <span>. An insanely beautiful and hot woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She's attracted to Lena, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexually</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kara knows it, it's a fact. But she has come to the conclusion that is impossible that anyone that's met Lena and is attracted to women not to be. She'd ask Brainy to confirm it if it weren't so embarrassing to admit she's got the hots for her best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This has been a slip, a moment of weakness, now she'll go back to ignore any sign of her body that can betray her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because yes, there's this tension between them that Kara might -for all she knows- imagining, and she loves her so much and is attracted to her but that doesn't mean she's in love with her. Besides, romance for Kara comes with an expiration date.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll go to… umm, dry this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena gulps audibly. "Yeah, I'm going to put something on and then we can start cooking."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, sure."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena goes upstairs and Kara definitely doesn't peek at her ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Does she really want to risk Lena just because she  can't keep it in her pants?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There are probably two or three chapters left to this and I'm not sure what I'm doing. <br/>I'm just writing and hoping I'll discover it.</p><p>Now, for this chapter: They are getting on Alex's nerves, please get together once and for all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lena doesn't know what's happening, these last days in Midvale have felt like a fever dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, Eliza had received her with open arms then Kara had cornered her and Alex in an attempt -that surprisingly worked- to make them talk again, and just yesterday Kara, </span>
  <em>
    <span>her best friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, had basically felt her up while they were semi-naked in the middle of the living room and Lena had just wanted her to keep going. She didn't, of course, Kara never has shown that kind of interest in her and if yesterday had meant something else for her she would probably be acting all weird but no, she's been perfectly normal, in fact, she hasn't even addressed the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara was just probably trying to warm her up since Lena had been trembling, more out of Kara's closeness than cold but there was no need for anyone to know that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Lena is sitting with a book in her hand and her feet tucked under the blanket that's always on the couch’s armrest, and Kara is by the dining room table in her full red and blue glory, eating up her tacos in an incredible impression of a boa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the food is gone Kara comes to the living room and crouches next to her, there's this wrinkle between her eyebrows that she always has when she's worried. It's kind of cute, Lena wants to kiss it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You gonna be okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena dismisses the question with her free hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, I'm a big girl."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara pouts and pinches Lena's cheek with her thumb and index finger, then lets it rest there. She doesn't caress her face, just holds it in her palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you're baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena rolls her eyes and lets her head fall against the couch's backrest, she swats Kara's hand from her face but doesn't let it go, instead of that, she places their joined hands on her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You need to stop hanging out with Nia so much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nia is, in fact, the culprit for Lena's current </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby</span>
  </em>
  <span> status, she's also been the culprit of other statuses such as; smol bean or cinnamon roll. The worst part of them is that they stick, at least with Brainy, Kara, and Winn, when he visits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jealous?" Kara asks and her smug grin has plastered </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kara Danvers</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>TM </span>
  </em>
  <span>all over it. She can't believe a ponytail and a pair of glasses deceived her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena doesn't deem her with a verbal answer, just offers an unimpressed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara abandons her crouching position and kneels so she's a little more comfortable when she lays her head on Lena's lap. "I don't wanna leave you."  Kara's pout intensifies and her frown returns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's tempted to touch the golden locks, to bury her fingers in Kara's hair and massage her scalp but then, Lena's willpower is stronger than most people's, that's how she got to rebuild L-Corp and not put on fifteen pounds eating lunch almost daily with Kara. So she restrains from touching her more than they already are and settles for squeezing her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My cowboys and I will be waiting for you." Lena says and tips Kara's nose with her book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara almost goes cross-eyed trying to identify the book. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unridden,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the cover is simple, displaying the naked torso of a faceless man and an equally faceless woman pressed against his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since when do you like cowboys?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena shrugs, she has to focus her libido somewhere, preferably far away from long blonde curls and soft curves, although the very extensive description of the men’s muscular shoulders is not helping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The hat and chaps really do it for me, you know?" Lena jokes and then, against her better judgment, she adds. "Why, jealous?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe." Kara’s face is unreadable when she answers but then she changes to her smug self that is always heightened when she's wearing the suit. “I doubt they can entertain you as well as I do, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena gapes, it's for comments like this that she thinks they may have a chance, that Kara could actually feel something more for her, and that this is not only her delusional mind making up imaginary scenarios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara whose English is her second language and words are such a vital part of her job so chooses every one of them carefully. Kara, that sometimes struggles to form her thoughts and rambles but that's because she tries to make sure that what she says is what she means, that every idiom conveys the idea she's trying to give. Kara, who has immersed herself so much in pop culture as a way to understand the human society that may have as well studied it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because there is no way that was anything but an innuendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena is saved by the bell when Alex comes downstairs, wearing her tactical spare uniform, Kelly calls to her side so she can adjust a twisted strap on Alex's thigh holster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No need for a sentimental goodbye, we'll be back in a few hours." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex had received a call from John about fifteen minutes ago, something about him needing some documents only Alex has access to, so Kara is flying her and waiting for her at the DEO.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena doesn't need super hearing to catch Kelly's words, she suspects Kelly wasn't trying to be secretive since well, there's not much point to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be rude, Alexandra. You are not much better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex rolls her eyes but there's no annoyance in the action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes but you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>my fianceé."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alex punctuates the statement with a kiss on Kelly's lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things with Alex aren't good, not yet but they had a conversation after Kara's 'intervention' in which Alex had called her out on her feelings and asked her about her intentions with Kara, Lena had -not so kindly- told her that whatever happened between them was none of her business but left clear that she doesn't want to hurt Kara ever again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Kara calls her attention with a weak yank on her hand, and she finally leaves her spot on the floor. "don't get too bored without me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eliza and Kelly are here, I'm sure we can manage on our own for a while. I'm thinking mimosas and some embarrassing childhood anecdotes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara gives a full belly laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you talking about? I've always been this cool."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena shakes her head and smiles for no other reason than Kara being Kara. "Go, John is going to get impatient."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Kara. Listen to Lena since you’re not listening to me.” Alex says and to be honest, Lena isn’t sure if that’s just a jab or she had been really talking to Kara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Alex, we’ll be there in a jiffy.” Kara says with a note of exasperation but when she turns to talk to Lena, her voice has the sweetness that is always directed at her. “See you in a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara leans down to kiss her forehead and Lena closes her eyes as a reflex. Her lips are soft and warm and there’s a sense of deja vu that all of the sudden is gone when Alex pulls Kara by her cape. “Stop ignoring me! John is calling again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fly safe, darling.” Lena mutters, a little too breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sets her book aside, now she won’t be able to focus on it thanks to Kara.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here you have a small update from Eliza's POV.<br/>I'm still not sure if next chapter will be the last or not.<br/>Stay tuned to find out!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eliza knows that her daughters are strong. In fact, one of them may be the strongest being on Earth and the other is probably the most stubborn.</p><p>Still, like all mothers, she worries when they are away. Now that she has them with her, even if it's just for two weeks, she feels at peace.</p><p>They are as safe and sound as they can be, considering their jobs and they are both in love with wonderful women that love them back. Although one of them seems to not have realized it yet.</p><p>When Kara and Lena first arrived she thought they were going to tell her about their relationship, that maybe Lena was just feeling insecure about how she would react, that Kara’s negatives about it were for the same reason. However during this week Eliza has realized that Kara really doesn’t know she’s in love with Lena and that Lena hasn't noticed it either.</p><p>Kara has always been like that, hyper aware of her surroundings but not of herself and Eliza hopes they can solve it soon because ignoring their feelings can only lead to pain.</p><p>But for now things are good. Every chair at the dining table is occupied and flooding with food, the house hasn't felt this alive in years, not since her daughters left to National City, not since Jeremiah was taken.</p><p>Sometimes she still misses him; the company, the partnership, having someone to rely on when life gets though but he did what he did to protect their family. </p><p>Part of her will never forget the DEO or John for not looking Jeremiah enough even if John has taken care of Alex and Kara for so long. It's the emotional part, the one that tells her John's caring is nothing but a look for redemption, the part that wants her family as it was back.</p><p>But time can't go back, or at least not for most people and this is also good, this new.</p><p>"Are you okay, mom?" Alex asks her with a scowl. "You seem a little off."</p><p>Eliza shakes her head and smiles. "It's nothing, I was going through tomorrow's agenda in my head."</p><p>Her answer must be convincing because Alex continues eating as if nothing had happened and talking with Kelly, one of her hands holding her fianceé's.</p><p>"Eliza, could you pass me the mashed potatoes, please?" Lena calls her from her spot next to her.</p><p>Eliza doesn't get to do it because in a blink the mashed potatoes are gone and they appear on Kara's hand, who's seated on the other side of the table.</p><p>"Let me." Kara says, serving a portion on Lena's plate. "Is that enough? Let me give you another spoon."</p><p>Lena laughs and there's a blush on her cheeks. "That's more than enough, thanks."</p><p>"You're welcome." </p><p>There's something in Kara's eyes she's never seen before; adoration. Maybe she'll make up her mind sooner than later.</p><p>"How's been everything with Andrea?" Lena asks Kelly, Kara groans and stuffs a piece of turkey in her mouth.</p><p>"She's great." Kelly answers and gives an amused look to Kara. "But I can only speak for myself."</p><p>"She's decided to turn us into the new Buzzfeed." </p><p>"Manners." Eliza chides in when Kara speaks with her mouth full.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>Alex shrugs. "What's the problem? You love Buzzfeed."</p><p>Lena nods.</p><p>"I'm sure you've done all their quizzes."</p><p>"That doesn't mean I want to work for them. I got a Pulitzer, guys!"</p><p>Kelly clicks her tongue on her palate. "I didn't know you were so pretentious, Kara."</p><p>"I'm not be-"</p><p>Alex interrupts her, ready to tease her sister. "Your source was Supergirl! How's that even ethical!"</p><p>"It's totally valid if-"</p><p>The banter goes on for another five minutes more when Eliza has to intervene before it escalates into a real fight, she knows from experience that's a high possibility.</p><p>At the end of the night they all gather in the living room to watch a movie. It's an old movie, one they watch every time it comes on tv. </p><p>Some things change, some doesn't but yes, this is also good.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Spooky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Toy story and Vampires.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone that got until this point.<br/>This is the last chapter (took me a little longer than I had planned) and I hope you like it.<br/>I don't think there'll be an epilogue, I feel satisfied with the ending but who knows (I don't).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What would Kara answer if she were asked if she loves Lena? <em> Yes</em>. That’s obvious.</p><p>However, if someone asked her if she's in love with her? Well, that’s a tricky question. A few weeks ago Kara would have said no without thinking it twice but now… she’s not so sure anymore.</p><p>Lena is in front of the full-length mirror of her room, smoothing down her black dress on the hips and Kara is blatantly staring. Lena’s hips are worthy of being admired as are her legs and Kara really likes how she looks in those executive form-fitting dresses but she can’t help wondering how Lena’s thighs would look in something less <em>proper</em>.</p><p>“Why did you bring cocktail dresses to Midvale?” Kara asks, she’s still a little confused about that part.</p><p>“Old habits die hard, besides, this time it turned out handy, didn’t it?” Lena comes out of the bathroom to grab her makeup bag and goes back in, she starts to draw a pitch dark line on her eyelid. “You should have told me we were going to go to a costume party.” </p><p>Kara shrugs and continues braiding her hair.</p><p>“Sorry, I forgot.” she says and gives Lena the puppy eyes. “But you solved it pretty well."</p><p>“Well, it was this or going as Waldo."</p><p>"I still think it was a decent option."</p><p>Lena looks at her through the mirror's reflection and arches an eyebrow. "It really doesn't go with my style"</p><p>"Not really." Kara agrees, taking another appreciative look; from her killer red bottoms to her hair styled in smooth waves. "Vampire queen is more your brand."</p><p>"Do I have a brand?"</p><p>"You certainly do."</p><p>Lena smirks but looks away from Kara, almost as if she doesn't want her to see it.</p><p>"When are you getting changed?"</p><p>Kara lays down on the bed, she takes a pillow and puts it under her head. "Super speed, remember?"</p><p>That and maybe she's going for a dramatic entrance.</p><p>She stretches her arm to open the upper drawer of the night table and tosses a small box at Lena that she deftly catches. "Here, to complement the look."</p><p>It's Lena's turn to look confused.</p><p>"Why do you have these very realistic fake fangs?"</p><p>"Alex used to do cosplay." she says as a mode of explanation.</p><p> </p><p>Kara should have foreseen it, anticipated it, that she wasn't ready to see Lena Luthor in her full vampiric fantasy. Literally.</p><p>Selene from <em> Underworld </em>was essential during her teenage years and the constant protagonist of her dreams. </p><p>Kara swallows a whine, the fangs are resting comfortably against Lena's bottom lip, the deep burgundy and white bring out each other, Kara rubs her neck with her hand by instinct.</p><p>"I'm good to go."</p><p>Kara licks her lips. <em> Be normal, you creep</em>.</p><p>"Sure, I'll be ready in a minute. You can wait here or downstairs." she takes the garment bag with the costume she got yesterday in National City while Alex did her thing at the DEO.</p><p>***</p><p>Lena is glad she decided to wait in the bedroom, otherwise, she’s not sure she’d have been able to school her expression in front of more people.</p><p>Not even ten minutes later Kara comes out of the bathroom and Lena is sure she's looking like a fish out of the water right now. Lena possesses a genius-level intellect and yet her mind can't make sense of all that red, black, white and leather, <em> leather. </em></p><p>Kara spins on her place, she has a big smile and those painted freckles on her cheeks and nose look so cute. It isn't fair, her mind is going to indecent places.</p><p>"What do you think?"</p><p>"Are… are you a- a cowgirl?" Lena doesn't stammer, for the sake of her dignity. She does not.</p><p>Kara snorts. "That's obvious, something more specific?"</p><p>"A rodeo cowgirl?" Lena really needs to stop reading cheap erotica.</p><p>"What? No! I'm Jessie, from Toy Story?"</p><p>"Oh, of course." Lena says to humor her.</p><p>Honestly, she's more focused on the cow printed leather chaps that snug Kara's legs in a way only her supersuit does. The white crisp long-sleeved shirt should do nothing for her, she's seen Kara in those dozens, even hundreds of times but the whole combination is showing it in a new light. </p><p>Great, now she'll never be able to watch Toy Story with the same eyes again. Thank you, Kara.</p><p>***</p><p>Her costume got the desired response if Lena's rapid heartbeat meant something.</p><p>Lena had given her the idea without realizing it when she mentioned her new liking for cowboys and Kara went for the most benign route, just to test the waters.</p><p>She's on a kind of secret mission to discover the true nature of her feelings for Lena and if they are reciprocated. So far she's checked the "attraction" boxes for both sides.</p><p>When they get to Midvale's Civic Center -where the Communal Halloween Party is held every year- the place is packed. She has Lena's hand in hers and is leading her through the crowd and towards Alex and Kelly that are already here too, looking cute in their matching Peter Pan and Tinkerbell costumes.</p><p>Alex looks pointedly at their hands and lifts her eyebrows, Kara pretends not to notice, this is not the best place to start a conversation, especially <em> that </em> conversation. There are around two hundred people in the center, the first four years Kara was on Earth she couldn’t come; not even her lead-framed glasses could prevent her from the sensory overload.</p><p>There are stands with people selling fast food and some plastic chairs and tables at the back of the center, and after an hour of dance and laughs, the four of them decide to go for a drink. Kara and Lena go to order while Kelly and Alex look for a table. She goes straight to the pizza cone stand, guiding Lena with a hand on her low back to dodge the dancing bodies.</p><p>“Misters Ellis used to work at the High School’s cafeteria and I swear on all the gods that Mondays were only bearable because of her pizza cones. She makes the best pizza cones on Earth!” she explains over the voices and music.</p><p>“You would know that.”</p><p>“Exactly! I’m thinking about taking a few with me to National City.”</p><p>“And how many would ‘a few’ be?” Lena teases her, poking her in the ribs.</p><p>“With Kari, probably twenty.” says Mister Ellis from behind the counter, she looks just as she remembers her; with a bright smile and tight curls.</p><p>"Lena, this is Misters Ellis, deserver of all the Michelin stars in the world. Two of each, by the way."</p><p>Misters Ellis shakes her head with fondness. "She says that because I used to serve her double portion.</p><p>"I've always had a big appetite." She says matter of factly.</p><p>"So the flattery is to get free food? Good to know." </p><p>Lena crosses her arms in front of her chest and her cleavage is accentuated in such an appealing way Kara can't help but give a very respectful glance.</p><p>"No, all the compliments are true, the food is a plus."</p><p>Lena shoves her shoulder with hers. "Liar" </p><p>“Your girlfriend is really pretty.” says Misters Ellis with a knowing look.</p><p>Lena says nothing, just blushes and presses imperceptibly to her side. It’s not the first time they’re mistaken for a couple but it’s the first time Kara doesn’t correct it. It has a nice ring to it, <em> girlfriend </em>, Lena as her girlfriend. </p><p>“The prettiest.” It’s the only correction she makes.</p><p>“And smart.” Lena says, playing along with her and laughing. </p><p>“That too.”</p><p>Misters Ellis also laughs, the kind of laugh she gives Alex when she’s behaving particularly smitten.</p><p>“Here, Kari, enjoy and tell Eliza I say hi.” she says and hands her a styrofoam tray with her order.</p><p>"I will!"</p><p>They find Alex and Kelly in one of the tables at the corner waiting for them with beer and sodas.</p><p>"You got the cones?" Alex asks, sipping her beer and Kara raises the container as if it was a trophy. "Yes!"</p><p>Kelly straightens on her chair with interest. "The super famous Ellis' cones?"</p><p>"There are others, babe?"</p><p>"Tell me you brought pepperoni." </p><p>"One pepperoni for the fairy," She passes a pizza cone to Kelly and a Hawaiian for Alex. "and a pineapple aberrance for the child."</p><p>"I'd tell you something but this cone needs my whole attention."</p><p>"I feel like I've heard the word 'cone' more times in the last fifteen minutes than in the whole year." Lena says biting tentatively hers.</p><p>"To be honest this is like the second reason I come to Midvale."</p><p>"Yes, you don't understand Lena. It's about the<em> cones </em>." </p><p>Kelly snorts, Alex rolls her eyes and Lena deadpans.</p><p>"How long have you been waiting to make that joke?"</p><p>Kara looks pleased with herself when she says; "Enough."</p><p>***</p><p>A flash goes off and Kara looks up to find Lena with her phone in hand and a sheepish expression. </p><p>Kelly and Alex have gone back to dance but Kara still has one cone left. She’s savoring it.</p><p>"Nia asked for pictures." </p><p>"I had my glasses on, you probably only got the flash reflection." Kara wipes the grease off her fingers with a napkin. "Wait, you should be in it too."</p><p>She drags her chair closer to Lena's and throws an arm over her shoulders.</p><p>"Let me." </p><p>Kara sets the selfie mode and cajoles Lena into making silly faces that more than silly range from cute to hot, like Lena pretending to bite into her neck or making a love and peace sign with her tongue poking out of her lips.</p><p>It's a moment, they are being goofy, laughing at each other, then Lena seems to catch sight of something; her smile freezes, it becomes more of a grimace and her body tenses. Kara hears it before she sees it.</p><p>"Die Superman!"</p><p>A yell and laughs, it's a group of teenage boys, one has a fake bald and what she supposes is a crafty version of a Lexo suit and a NERF, he shoots plastified darts to another guy dressed as Superman and the rest of their group laughs.</p><p>Kara knows that most of them are just immature boys, fascinated by violence and criminals like Lex, Joker or Manson, but she can't help the feeling of uneasiness that invades her.</p><p>And she can't imagine how Lena must be feeling, watching one of the most painful parts of her life presented and diminished to a joke.</p><p>It's a moment but after that Kara's tries to distract Lena or lift her mood are fruitless. There's nothing left for them here.</p><p>"Hey, how about we go home and watch a movie?"</p><p>"Kara we don't need to go, it's nothing, seriously."</p><p>Those are her words but Kara can see the relief all over her face and feel it on the slight change in the tension of her muscles.</p><p>"It was something and you don't have to be here if you're uncomfortable." Lena can't even voice her counteroffer when Kara adds. "And no, I won't let you go alone so don't even say it."</p><p>She just texts Alex to let her know they're leaving early. Kara drives back and doesn't let Lena's hand go at any moment.</p><p>Lena stays silent during the whole trip, she doesn't make fun of her driving skills and Kara doesn't dare to break the silence. They change out of their costumes and into their pajamas as soon as they enter Kara's bedroom and Kara gets into action.</p><p>In less than a minute, Kara has moved the night table and pushed the beds together, brought all the snacks she could find in the kitchen, including the ones Alex had hidden behind the fridge (sorry Alex but this is an emergency) and <em> Halloweentown </em> is just starting on Disney Channel, all while Lena is standing in the middle of the room.</p><p>Kara pats a spot on the bed and opens her arms in invitation. Lena smiles and not two hours have passed since she last saw those dimples but Rao, she had missed them so much.</p><p>"Sorry, for ruining your night, you were having a lot of fun. <em> I </em> was having a lot of fun."</p><p>Kara lifts their joined hands and presses a kiss to Lena's.</p><p>"Things without you are like a thousand percent less fun, you did me a favor. Also, I can't believe we were going to miss <em> Halloweentown </em> for that lame party."</p><p>Lena snuggles closer to her and Kara can feel her breathing, warm in her neck and her hair brushing against Kara's jaw.</p><p>"I've never watched it." she comments in a low voice.</p><p>She doesn't ask how or why, it's not difficult to guess <em> Disney </em>wasn't exactly part of Lena's childhood schedule along with fencing, piano, Russian and whatnot classes.</p><p>Kara doesn't pay much attention to the movie, she prefers to focus on Lena; her face, her heartbeat, her breathing, all of her. Commit her to memory and Kara doesn't realize she's said her name aloud until bright emeralds are boring into her, expectant and she can feel Lena's pulse quicken where her thumb brushes on her wrist.</p><p>The question remains.</p><p>Is she in love with Lena Luthor? A few weeks ago Kara would have said no without thinking it twice.</p><p>Tonight? She can say, without hesitation that yes, she's hopelessly in love with Lena.</p><p>But it's okay, Kara thinks Lena is in love with her too.</p><p>"Lena, can I ask you something?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys liked it, and comments and kudos are always appreciated.</p><p>You can find me on tumblr as @janusa for countless reblogs of sc and queer ships.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>